Dreams and Reality
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stephanie and Sportacus, are they just a dream for a lonely girl dressed in pink or is there something more? Oneshot fluff


Name: Dreams and Reality

Summary: Stephanie and Sportacus, are they just a dream for a lonely girl dressed in pink or is there something more?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Stephanie sat on her bed, she was feeling scared. She wanted a friend to give her a hug but at the same time she didn't want to see anyone. Her uncle had knocked on the door to tell her Sportacus was downstairs waiting for her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the pink hair, the pink gown covering her body and the black clip holding her hair back. It was her senior prom, she was 18, not knowing who was going to take her but knowing who she wish would ask. When she started crying Sportacus was there to fix the problem. She was 12 and Sportacus was there when she felt completely alone. Sportacus was the only constant in her life, the only one who was there whenever she needed someone. Sportacus was her love, her life, her everything. She felt herself fill with excitement and felt it overpower the fear. She gathered up her pink roses, put on her veil. She smiled as she looked in the mirror one last time before making her way down the stairs. She got to the front door where Uncle was waiting with a warm smile and a tear stained face. He took her arm and they began the slow march down the aisle. Sportacus was waiting at the altar in a blue tux with Trixy the flower girl, Pixel, Stingy, Miss Busybody and Ziggy All with their own role in the planned program. She got a little choked up but pushed the tears back and got to the altar. Sportacus slipped a hand into hers. She smiled, even now, their moment of perfection and he was still taking care of her. The words were spoken, their love shared, their rings placed, their kisses done and suddenly it was over. Stephanie blinked, it had gone by so fast and now she was sitting next to her husband, listening to speeches being made for their benefit. When that was over Sportacus whisked her off to the dance floor for the first dance. She felt all eyes rest on her and her love. She felt an arm encircle her waist and another envelop her hand. He smiled down at her with such joy, love, perfection, as they began twirling across the floor. Everything was so perfect and Stephanie was lost in the moment, she was with Sportacus, on their wedding, their night. It was everything she ever dreamed of. She sighed and let herself be twirled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Stephanie was jolted out of her dream. She nearly cried but managed to control herself. She got up and put on her regular pink dress. She opened her window and gulped at the cool morning air greedily. She sat back down on her bed as a lone tear tracked down her cheek.

"Stephanie?" Asked a worried voice behind her. There he was, in the window, sitting there staring at her. She quickly wiped away the tear and got up.

"Hey Sportacus! Anything interesting going on?" She asked with her usual cheery brightness. He frowned at her.

"You were crying." He responded as he deftly moved through the window and sat on her bed.

"No I wasn't. I'm fine." She said with a fake smile.

"Stephanie." He said as his eyebrows knitted together.

"What Sportacus?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"What is upsetting you?" Sportacus demanded. He got up and began advancing towards her.

"You!" Stephanie said frustratedly. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"Why Stephanie?" He asked sounding broken. He got down on his knees in front of her.

"Because I love you Sportacus!" She said as tears began pouring down her face. He shut her eyes and balled her hands into fists at her sides. She stood there crying, feeling alone and when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her crying slowly turned to hiccups and she calmed down. After a while she opened her eyes and released her fists. Sportacus was watching her intently with a smile. "What?" Stephanie demanded.

"You're so cute." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Stephanie was so surprised she just stood there. "Want to see lazy town from my favorite spot?" He asked gently as he pulled back. Stephanie simply nodded and he took her hand and led her to the rope ladder. They climbed up and were in his blimp. They stood next to each other looking out the window down on the town. Stephanie looked over at Sportacus who was looking out at the town and holding her hand.

"Is this a dream?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus turned to her and chuckled.

"No, why? Do you dream of me often?" He asked grinning down at his little pink haired counterpart.

"Yes." She confessed. "I dream of you and then I wake up feeling sad. It's like I get to live out everything I've ever wanted with you and then I wake up. I wake up and all of my joy is ripped from me and I feel like I'm going to be alone forever because that's exactly what I am. Without you I am alone."

"Well you will never be alone again." Sportacus said pulling her close. Finally, everything was perfect. It was real, no dream and life was perfectly perfect.

**_The End_**


End file.
